1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tie-down mechanism for holding a snowmobile or snowmobiles in position on a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to transport a snowmobile or snowmobiles on a trailer, it is conventional to use a ski bar or crossbeam that extends across both skis of the snowmobile. The ski bar is provided with a vertically disposed hole in the center thereof. A threaded bolt (crank) extends downwardly through the hole in the ski bar and screws into a nut which is secured to the deck of the trailer. As the bolt is threadably cranked tight, the ski bar holds the skis tight against the deck of the trailer, preventing the snowmobile from shifting or moving during transportation. This prior art method is time-consuming. Further, the threads on the bolt may become jammed or frozen, and therefore inoperative.